


The Problem With Translations

by libco



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libco/pseuds/libco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Translating summoning spells can be....tricky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem With Translations

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at Good Omens!  
> Thanks to [JillMarie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JillMarie) for her beta!

Sam Winchester looked around the old warehouse and sighed, “Okay, I think that’s everything we need. You ready Dean?”

“Just a sec.” Dean bowed his head, “Um, Cas, I know you don’t like this idea but we’d really like you here for back up. You know, in case, uh, so-“

“In case something goes wrong?” 

“Jesus Cas! You’ve got to stop popping up behind me like that!”

“Sorry.” He obviously wasn’t. “I just think summoning Crowley is a terrible idea. We should handle this on our own.”

Dean huffed and ran his fingers through his hair, “If we hadn’t run out of ideas already I would agree but I think this is our only viable option. Crowley doesn’t want another apocalypse any more than we do, so I think he will help.”

“Dean, we need to start now!”

“Go ahead Sam.”

Sam lit the candles at the four cardinal points. He set the biers down with herbs already smoking. He grabbed an open book and began chanting.

Castiel, who had been leaning up against the wall of the warehouse suddenly started, began to rush forward and called, “Sam, wait-"

A burst of light filled the room and blinded them. The figure standing in the center of the summoning circle was definitely not any incarnation of Crowley they had ever seen. This man had dark hair, and good cheekbones, and he was wearing snakeskin shoes, or at least presumably he was wearing shoes.

“I really really really hate being summoned.”

“Crowley?” Sam stammered questioningly.

“Yes?”

“What? Your old meat suit wasn’t good enough for you anymore?” Dean scoffed.

“Excuse me? Meat suit?”

“Uh Sam? May I see that book?” Castiel looked faint.

Sam looked puzzled but handed it to him.

Castiel read the ritual and turned pale. “Sam. This word here. It doesn’t mean demon.”

“What do you mean?”

Castiel pushed Sam and Dean behind him and backed them up, away from the circle. “It means ‘fallen angel’.”

Crowley, this Crowley, smiled.

Dean muttered, “Dude, that is way too many teeth.”

“I thought Lucifer was caged in Hell?” Sam looked panicked.

“He is, but there is more than one of my brethren who fell.”

“I don’t really call it falling, per se, just a vague saunter downwards.” He made a vague hand motion, presumably indicating sauntering, then pushed his sunglasses up onto to his head, showing yellow slitted eyes. 

Sam and Dean gasped and stepped back.

Dean grabbed Castiel and said, “Azazel is dead right?”

Crowley started, “Azazel is dead?”

Castiel swallowed and nodded.

"I miss everything on that godforsaken island."

Dean straightened and boldly stepped forward, “Who in the hell are you then?”

“Wait; let me get this straight, you summoned me by mistake? That’s just rich.”

“You haven’t answered my question.”

Castiel now pulled at Dean, “Dean-“

Crowley looked at them and nodded towards Castiel, “Your angel knowsss what I am.” 

And with that perception shifted and they could see a snake superimposed on the figure.

“I am the Sssserpent.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Yeah yeah serpent okay, but that doesn’t explain who you are and why you are here instead of our Crowley. Wait, no, he’s not our Crowley. Anyway you know what I mean.”

Sam coughed, “Uh Dean, if he means THE Serpent it actually that kind of does explain…”

Dean looked chagrined, “Well now that I’ve thought about it...Huh.”

“Bloody hell do you people ever stop talking? Hello, pissed off fallen angel here.”

Everyone stared at him; he crossed his arms and stared right back. 

Sam and Dean looked at each other and shrugged, Sam stepped forward and asked, “So how do you feel about the Apocalypse? "

“It bites.”

Crowley hadn’t actually felt nervous about his situation until he saw grins beginning to form on all three of his captors faces.

“Oh bugger me!”


End file.
